


Tell Me

by GoringWriting



Series: Domme Pepper, Switch Stephen, Sub Tony [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme Pepper, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Pepper finds her boy playing with himself after seeing Stephen doing Yoga.





	Tell Me

Tony gasps as the hand around his cock speeds up. Forcing him closer and closer to an orgasm and just as he’s about to go over the edge the hand retreats making him whine. Pepper runs her fingers over his cheek. Tony leans into the touch. 

“This is what you get when I catch you jerking off to other people. What would Dr. Strange say if he knew what you were doing in our room after seeing him do yoga?” Pepper coos running her hands up Tony’s chest and pinching his sensitive nipples. Tony arches, embarrassment mixing with the pleasure in his stomach making him groan.

“P...Pep...Please,” Tony begs head hanging down and his drool pools on his chest running down his body. Pepper slaps his chest.

“That is not what you call me when we are together like this. Address me properly,” she demands.

“Please Mistress!”

“Not yet, you will cum telling me about what you wanted him to do you,” She whispers and Tony groans and he shuts his eyes as she wraps a fleshlight around his cock. The sensations pure torture for his abused cock.

“I...ah!...I wanted him to fuck me. Make me feel like a bigger slut than when I’m with you. Wanted him to bend me over and ram his cock into me while his magic runs over my body. Finding all the spots you love to torture and taking me apart. Wanted him to dominate me like you do...but still have you there to control me, tell me what to do,” Tony says.

“Pretend that I’m him,” Pepper purrs and Tony feels his face heat up and his cock twitch.

“St...Stephen please. I need your hand on my cock need you to help me get off like a dirty slut please,” Tony whines and there’s a deep chuckle from the door and Tony's eyes shoot open and he sees Stephen standing there leaning against the wall.

“Stephen,” Tony breathes out and suddenly he’s falling over the edge into his orgasm and Stephen surges forward and presses a kiss to his mouth to swallow the scream that Tony lets out and the world goes white. 

Tony pants for breath as he comes down from his orgasm. Stephen is standing there looking at him watching him to make sure he's alright. Tony blushes and refuses to look up at him.

“Look at him Tony. I invited him to see you because he wants something that the two of us can give him,” Pepper says and circles around behind Stephen.

“W...What?” Tony asks as Pepper passes him a water bottle over Stephen’s shoulder and Tony sips from it.

“He wants to be a good boy for a Domme,” Pepper says kissing Stephen’s cheek.

“And he wants a good boy to Dom,” Pepper says and Tony gasps as Stephen flicks the sensitive head of his cock.

“What do you say Tony? You want to have two Doms? Two people to be a good boy for? Two people to take care of you and tell you when you’re being so good?” Pepper asks and Tony nods and his cock twitches before his cock explodes once again.

“Good boy. Now Tony. I am going to fuck Stephen the question is which of my toys should I use...hmmmm,” Pepper asks and Tony points at the purple one in her hand and she attaches it.

“Do you need to be loosened up?” Pepper asks.

“No Mistress...the Cloak helped me...ah!” he gasps when she pushes all the way in.

“Such a slut,” she says and begins to piston her hips in and out and Stephen moans and it takes a few minutes before Pepper is allowing him to cum.

“Good boys, now let's get you cleaned up,” Pepper says and cleans them up and she and DUM E help them to bed.


End file.
